Awl
Awl is the 3rd episode of Season 1 in the remake version of MacGyver. Synopsis MacGyver and the team are in Malaysia to extract a terrorist groups’ money man, Ralph, who holds key intel to an impending attack. But the mission goes south when the man is shot, and now, with only a driver’s license and hand sanitizer available, MacGyver must keep Ralph alive in order to learn the terrorists’ plans. Plot A terrorist group known as D-77 is planning an attack somewhere. The group's financials are managed by a guy named Ralph Kastrati, who is wanted by the FBI for several accounts of securities fraud and lives in Malaysia. The team goes to secretly collect Ralph, who then gets shot by D-77.MacGyver, using items found in Ralph's SUV (including parts of the SUV itself), saves Ralph's life. Later on, in order to prevent D-77 from killing Ralph, MacGyver lowers Ralph's heart rate until his pulse can't be felt, giving him the appearance of death. Before D-77 can actually kill him, however, Mac and Jack rescue Ralph, who willingly testifies about D-77 and will be put in witness protection. At home, Mac acts as the monster for Bozer's movie and Riley helps out with the CGI software. Jack tells Mac to contact his father, as he hasn't talked to him in a long time. Mac decides to write his father a letter. Notes * This episode takes place in America and Malaysia. * Jack Dalton's father's birthdate was on September 29, 1945. The original series premiered on September 29, 1985, exactly forty years later. * Angus MacGyver's dad is still alive, but they haven't spoken in years. He agrees to write him a letter, know he will not respond to text or a phone call. * Jack Dalton has the following of his bucket list; - Fist fight with Vladimir Putin in space - Read the rest of the Harry Potter Books - Sing with Willy Nelson Goof * Angus MacGyver was seen wearing his black shirt still dirty from the fire after flying home from Somalia. Approximately 16-hour flight. But changed his clothes only after getting a call into work. * Angus MacGyver was wearing the same clothes at The Phoenix Foundation at the start of the episode, and again at the end of the episode, days later. Deaths Death Count Trivia * Malaysia is part of both Europe and Asia, what is commonly referred to as Eurasia. Quotes Wilt Bozer: But if I'm the monster, who would direct me. You're not thinking with your head. Angus MacGyver: If Affleck can do it, so can you. Jack Dalton: Sorry dad, he doesn't mean to be rude, he's just weird. Jack Dalton: If I had one more day to sit and talk with my dad instead of the hunk of rock. I'd give anything. Anything. Jack Dalton: Uh!!! I wanna punch this guy in the face so bad! Angus MacGyver: I want that for you too buddy. Ralph Kastrati: Eyes on the road! This car is worth more than your house! Jack Dalton: As soon as you finished saving this guys life, I'm gonna kill him. I'm already dressed for a funeral. Ralph Kastrati: I don't wanna die listening to country music. Angus MacGyver: He... He got shot. Jack Dalton: Yeah, yeah, no biggie, just in the shoulder. Angus MacGyver: Yeah, but the part of his shoulder that's kind of his chest. Ralph Kastrati: Are you a doctor? Angus MacGyver: Not even a little. Ralph Kastrati: ...God, I'm gonna die. Patricia Thornton: How's he doing? Angus MacGyver: Ralph. Uh, yeah. He's fine. I mean, he's dead, but he'll get better. Jack Dalton: ..If you can handle two...that leaves about six. And I can probably take them out. Riley Davis: One, no you can't. And Two 'I can probably take them out' doesn't count as a plan. Angus MacGyver: You're just gonna watch?! Jack Dalton: ...Well not anymore. Angus MacGyver: They say life is what happens while you're making other plans. And that describes most of my days pretty well. But every once in a while, you have to give life a little nudge, to make sure you do the things that really matter before it's too late. I don't know if one letter will change anything, but I guess... that's life, isn't it? Others * Oliver Cooper as Ralph Kastrati * Walter Tabayoyong as Dr. Laqman Megat Video References }} Category:Season 1 Category:Episode